Life All Over Again
by darkgravity217
Summary: This takes place in the third season, when identical twins, Isabelle and Madison, move to beacon hills. Madison has always been the one living under Isabelle's shadow, but when she gets bitten by one of the alpha's, that all changes. Then they discover the bite makes their mental connection stronger and not everyone is who they say they are.
1. Chapter 1: Divorce

**Disclaimer! I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters other my O/Cs.**

Madison + Isabelle Bennet are identical twins, so they sometimes have dreams of each other's memories and sometimes feel each other's pain.

Age: 16

Height: 5'7''

Appearance: Both have long, sort of wavy caramel colored hair. Isabelle uses a curling iron to make hers curlier, but Madison leaves her hair the way it is. It's hard to tell what color eyes they have, in the light they look blue, but without as much light they look closer to green, sometimes silver or brown. Madison has a scar on her forehead from riding her bike when she was younger. They both have fair skin that burns easily and nearly the same build. Isabelle and Madison are pretty fit from the sports they play, but they play different sports.

Differences: Madison takes gymnastics and plays basketball, Isabelle is a black belt in Karate and a cheerleader. Isabelle has always been on the more popular side as well. Isabelle often makes changes to her appearance to try and be different, like dying her hair and getting eye color contacts.

I put my hands on my hips and stared at the house critically. It definitely wasn't a small house, but it was such an old place it looked like it would fall apart in any minute. I glanced over at my identical twin, Isabelle. I could almost feel her conscious in the back of my mind and I could tell that she disapproved of the house too.

"Come on girls! Help me load some boxes." My mom called, hauling a large box labeled "Madison's Room" out of our rented truck.

"Okay," I said with a sigh, "I'm coming."

Turning away from the rickety, old house I grabbed two boxes, of for my mom's room, the other for Isabelle's room.

"Hurry up Madi." Isabelle spat as she walked by.

"Don't call me that!" I retorted. No one calls me Madi, because that was the special nick-name my dad gave me when I was "Daddy's Little Madi". My dad wasn't dead, but he was never around anymore. He always had business to attend to, but when he was around, it was worse.

When I was younger, he would play with Isabelle and me to keep us from fighting. Now all he does is drink beer. I hung my head, my memories distracted me, and they kept me from thinking of the heavy boxes in my arms. I was distracted to the point that I didn't notice the stairs up to the porch until I tripped on the first step.

My two boxes went flying as I tried to use my hands to catch my fall. Instead, I ended up doing a face plant. I groaned and looked up. Isabelle was standing at the top of the stairs, looking down on me disapprovingly.

When she spoke though, I was surprised to hear that she seemed genuinely concerned about me. Isabelle asked, "You okay sis?"

"Y-yeah, fine" I stuttered, scrambling to my feet and collecting my boxes. Once I had all of my boxes together I rushed up the stairs to get a claim on the biggest room. Once inside the house, it looked a bit bigger, but that was just because it was empty. I explored a little, looking for Isabelle and my mom, but they were probably upstairs. I eventually went upstairs too, looking for a good room to claim. I looked around. The upstairs area was small, and there was no room over the living room because that room went up to the ceiling, so instead there were just rusty, flimsy railings and a drop of to the first floor. Drop of + sleepwalking = not good. Isabelle sleep walks more than me, but I still do it. And it's always when I dream about my dad... Leaving us-leaving the family.

I walked past that area, ignoring the tempting room to my left. Instead, I settled with large room with a porch in the back corner of the house. It came with its own bathroom and walk-in closet. And even better, there was a little door in the corner of the closet.

I wasn't sure what it was for, but I could lie to Isabelle and tell her it was to a secret passage... But then she would kick my butt after finding out I lied... So maybe no secret passage lie after all. The biggest difference between Isabelle and me: Isabelle was a black belt in Karate, I was a gymnast. We were both fit, but she just knew how to kick but better.

With a sigh I walked out of the hallway, setting down the boxes where ever they belonged, then went back to the rental truck to get more boxes. That's basically how the entire day went-loading boxes after boxes into the several rooms of the house. Some of the neighbors stopped by to say hi and introduce themselves with their usual "Welcome to Beacon Hills" thing, but my mom explained how we actually used to live here a while back. When the first few loads were done, it was getting dark and we still had several boxes to go.

"Do girls feel like shutting down camp for the night?" My mom asked Isabelle and I. We had already laid out the mattresses in our chosen rooms so we probably would be needing much else.

"Yeah, sure-" I began, but Isabelle cut me off.

"Wait! Can we go see our old house?" She asked.

"Um... S-sure, I guess." Mom stuttered, taken aback by the strange request.

Isabelle shot me a weird look, but for the first time in my entire life, I had no clue what she was thinking or feeling. It was like she was just another random person... Not my twin sister, the girl I knew as well as myself, just a stranger.

We drove down a few winding roads, passing the high school until we pulled up at a fairly large house. Our house... Or at least our old one. The one we had 13 years ago.

We pulled up the drive way and just parked, staring at our old house. It was an awkward silence, but finally, Isabelle spoke, "I don't remember this place. I though seeing where we used to live would help me, but I don't remember it."

"We probably look like spies, just sitting here." I mumbled. On cue, two people opened the front door and came out of the house, walking to the car. Following their lead, my mother and Isabelle both got out of the car to greet the two people.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at them, but they didn't answer. I scowled, but with a sigh just followed them, getting out of the car to go meet the strangers.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" One of the strangers asked. She was about my mother's age with curly brown hair and brown eyes. The other stranger with her was a boy around my age, also with brown hair. He was giving us all the death stare, so I returned his icy gaze. My mother, on the other hand, had other ideas... like chatting.

"Oh, hi! My name's Aubrey Bennet." My mother began, "I know we probably looked strange, parking right outside your house, but we used to live here 13 years ago. Then we started moving around a bit, but we've settled back here at Beacon hills and we just wanted re-visit our old home. These are my daughters, Isabelle and Madi. I'm SO sorry that we disturbed you."

"Don't call me that," I hissed under my breath, too quiet for anyone to hear.

"Oh, we're sorry to of just barged out like that. My name's Melissa McCall, this is my son, Scott." Mrs. McCall said with a smile. She looked like a classic mom, the type that bakes chocolate chip cookies and makes hot chocolate in the winter.

"Hi." Scott said flatly.

I didn't bother saying hi, but Isabelle sure did, "Hi, Scott, I'm Isabelle." She batted her eyelashes and flicked her hair back, like a prissy popular girl.

"I have a girlfriend." He said, in the same monotone voice. Isabelle made a pouty face as Scott turned around and walked back to the house.

"Scott, don't be rude!" Melissa called after him, but he either didn't hear or he ignored her. I would guess the latter of the two.

My mother laughed and with a sigh said, "Teenagers. They're SOOOO uncontrollable."

Melissa smiled in agreement, "Talk about it! Personally, all boys are uncontrollable."

My mother and Melissa continued chatting, "Yeah, my husband-"

My mother stopped talking and put her head down, as if thinking of Dad was hard. As if it stirred up memories that she didn't want to think about. Before dad started traveling everywhere and getting drunk as soon as he was back. Before his diet consisted of pizza, chocolate ice cream and beer. Way back when we lived here... In Beacon Hills. Perhaps that was why mom wanted to move back. To remember when times were better.

"It's okay," Melissa said, "A few years ago I got a divorce with my husband... He was one of those uncontrollable boys too."

"Yeah, we just filed the divorce papers with my husband." My whispered.

"MOM!" Isabelle and I cried at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I demanded.

"YOU LIED! We're moving to Beacon Hills to get away from him, aren't we?!" Isabelle gasped in realization and fury.

"Both of you! Get to the car. We'll talk about this later at dinner." My mother scolded. She spoke to us in that creepy "You'd-better-do-it-or-else" mom voice, so without another word, Isabelle and I spun on our heels and marched over to the car, throwing open the doors and slamming them shut after us. I was so mad I felt like just destroying something. Maybe I would take my anger out on the boxes at home, I thought with a sigh. Isabelle sighed at the same time and I realized those weren't my thoughts... They were Isabelle's.


	2. Chapter 2: Trap

I was sitting in the car angrily, waiting for my mother to stop chatting with Mrs. McCall when I saw the two eyes, glowering at me from the darkness.

"ISABELLE!" I hissed, grabbing her shoulder and pointing at the two red eyes. They were focused on the only light in the house, where if I looked closely I could see Scott's silhouette.

Isabelle gasped, seeing what I saw through her own eyes. Her face taught with distress, she cried out, "We have to warn him!"

"Yeah, but how, we can't just go running out there!" I growled, turning back to the mysterious eyes. I expected to see them again, but I didn't. They were gone. I almost sighed in relief when I realized that instead, I saw a figure on the other side of the car slinking towards the house.

"We're out of time." I whispered, pointing to the figure.

"Why don't we just go talk to mystery person?" Isabelle asked.

"And if this mystery person attacks?" I said.

"That's why I always carry this around." Isabelle whispered smugly, pulling a pocket knife out of her hidden pocket.

"You're kidding, a pocket knife? You are SO paranoid." I sighed. Leave it to Isabelle to carry a pocket knife around. She probably had a bazooka under her bed, and maybe a machete in the closet. I made a mental note to self to check her room later on.

"Okay then... We go talk... and say this person attacks us. You drop your knife, we can't get to our phones to call 911. What do we do then?" I was now quizzing Isabelle. It was details like these that could be life-or-death.

"Well, then we yell for help. Someone will hear us. Don't worry. Anyways, this is life or death for Scott now, so we need to get a move on." Isabelle was getting frustrated, I could tell. And, personally I agreed with her. It was now or never. But I was still scarred.

"Fine." I growled, "Let's rock and roll."

We hopped out of the car quietly. I shut the door and locked silently, but I was a little concerned about the beep the car made. Thankfully, neither the mystery person, nor the parents seemed to notice. Isabelle and I jogged up to the mystery person. We weren't as concerned now about the mystery person see us, just our parents.

"Hey, you! Person!" I hissed at the stranger.

"Smooth." Isabelle whispered sarcastically.

"What ever." I growled at her.

"You!" Isabelle called out, getting the stranger's attention, "Yeah, you freeze! Um... Don't move. We called 911 and... uh... you're in trouble."

I turned to glare at Isabelle and returned her sarcastic comment, "Wow, Isabelle. You are SOOO fear inspiring."

We both turned back to the stranger, but I saw that the person was running.

"Let's catch him!" Isabelle hissed in excitement, taking off after the stranger.

"Isabelle! No!" I called after her, but it was no use and I knew I would have to catch her to convince her, so I took off after her and the stranger, sprinting forward. After making my way through all of the thick undergrowth, the stranger turned to face us. Isabelle froze, and I skidded to a halt to. Now I could see wolf like features on the stranger, who was a girl. A barefoot girl with scary looking claws and fangs. That's when I realized it was a trap. It was useless running back. I couldn't see the light of the house or make out it's dull silhouette. Isabelle pulled out her pocket knife, but there was no way we would escape... It was over for both of us.


	3. Chapter 3: Fight or Flight

The crazy lady laughed, coming toward us slowly. I looked down. Instead of toenails she had long, claw like things. I looked back up. Her eyes were literally glowing red. She came closer. She was about four steps away from us. Now three... two... She laughed again, raising both of her hands, revealing claw like things instead of regular nails on her hands too. That was when the fear that kept me rooted to the ground turned into desperation. That was when I realized we were about to die unless I did something, so jumped forward, and right before reaching the lady, slid, softball style. The crazy lady turned to face me, but Isabelle kicked her the way she would practice karate on me and sent the girl tumbling forward.

The stranger spun around so fast, I could barely see her. She used her hand to knock Isabelle down. I tried to run to Isabelle, but before I could, the crazy lady jumped forward and pinned me to the ground.

"Come on human, show me what you're made of," She hissed, digging her back claws into my knees. I screamed and tried to whither around, but it was pretty useless.

"Madison!" Isabelle called, but she sounded far away.

"Pathetic." The girl hissed, "Are you ready to die?"

It was like one of those slow motion nightmares. She raised her right hand and I watched as she brought her claws down, closer and closer to my throat. Then, she was gone. I wasn't sure what I saw and heard. Maybe it was another one of those wolf creatures, fighting over who got to eat me. I rolled to my stomach and pushed myself up.

"Isabelle? Isabelle?" I called, "Where are you?"

"Watch out!" Someone called. It was a guy. Definitely a guy... It sounded like Scott. What was he doing here? I spun around, to see the crazy clawed lady lunging at me and to other people. Both guys, both with claws and fangs as well. One was Scott, or at least this wolfy version of him. I couldn't tell who the other person was.

Then, I heard Isabelle cry out. Was she in pain? I turned around, away from the crazy lady. Once again, I found myself pinned to the leafy forest floor. She didn't even have time to say anything. Using a move that Isabelle taught me, I slid out from under then took off running. I wasn't sure where I was running too, I was just trying to find Isabelle. Then I heard her scream again. This time coming from the opposite direction. I turned around and raced the other way.

I passed the two people, Scott and that other guy. The ones that save me. And they were losing to that toe girl. I debated on what to do. Isabelle was in trouble, but these people that had helped me were also in danger. I picked up a large rock off the ground and chucked it at toe girl, hitting her in the head.

She was distracted long enough for Scott and the other guy to push her off them and continue the fight. I listened, but I didn't hear Isabelle.

"Isabelle! Where are you?" I called, scanning the woods around me. I looked up. It was a full moon, but even with that light I could barely see my surroundings. My head was spinning. What was going on? Where was I? What was happening? I started to run. I didn't have a goal anymore. Anywhere that was away from all of the commotion. Anywhere safe. My legs were threatening to give away on me. How was I supposed to get somewhere safe when I could barely run?

"Madison?" Her voice was weak, but it was definitely Isabelle.

"Isabelle?" I asked, spinning around and looking for her.

"Over here!" She said faintly. Then I saw her, collapsed on the ground.

"Isabelle! Are you okay? What happened? Why'd you leave me?" I asked, crouching down next to Isabelle.

"I'm fine... I think I just twisted my ankle." Isabelle whispered. She looked down at her leg.

"It's okay... I think I can carry you... to where ever..." I trailed off. We were lost, in the woods and Isabelle had a twisted ankle. Things were not looking so good. I wondered how Scott and that friend of his were doing. The crazy lady was obviously stronger, it was only a matter of time until she found us.

"Isabelle," I repeated, "Why did you leave me?"

Isabelle broke down into sobs, burring her face into her hands. Isabelle cries like me, and when I cry, my whole body starts to shake. She tried to wipe her eyes, but more tears just formed. I crouched down next to her and place my hand on her shoulder. She looked up, her eyes red and tears still flowing. In a hushed voice she said, "Madison... It was fight or flight, and I chose to go. I know I should have stayed and I know I need to be braver, but Madison, you're my sister and I love you."


	4. Chapter 4: Powerless

I knew that we had to move, I just had no idea on where we would go. Where could we run, where could we find somewhere safe? I wanted to decide on a direction before wasting my energy on trying to carry Isabelle somewhere to safety.

"This is awful." I groaned, looking down on the ground.

"What do you think we should do?" Isabelle asked. Looking into her eyes, I understood why she ran. She was confused, and scared. I felt the same as her, I understood her the way I knew myself, maybe better, but I still felt abandon. I looked into those sad, dark blue eyes. I wanted to tell her that everything would be fine, but I knew it wouldn't and she knew too.

"I don't know..." I whispered.

"I think we should head that way and try to find a house or road. Anything really." Isabelle said, pointing at a random direction. I looked around. There weren't that many options.

"I guess." I agreed, "Are you ready? Do you still want me to carry you?"

"You don't have to carry me. I can try and-" I cut Isabelle off.

"No, I'll carry you. You can't walk." I decided. I stood up, then leaned down and picked Isabelle up. She was heavy, the same weight as me, but with shaky steps, I made my way in the general direction that Isabelle had pointed too. One foot in front of the other.

My arms felt like they were made of dough. I had no clue how long it would be until I accidentally dropped Isabelle or I passed out. Several times I nearly tripped on the thick undergrowth.

"Madison, do you want to take a break?" Isabelle asked.

"No-I'm okay." I panted. It was getting harder to see. Dark black clouds covered the moon, also promising rain. It was getting harder to see, and I was stumbling more and more often. Once I even ran into a tree. My shirt was starting to become wet and sticky from sweating. A few times I found I couldn't see at all and I had to feel my way around.

"Madison, go left." Isabelle said.

"Left? Why left?" I asked.

"There's a steep embankment up ahead. You want to avoid it." Isabelle replied.

"Where? I don't see it?" I scanned the area and stupidly continued to go straight. I was too busy looking up that I didn't look down and see the embankment. My feet slipped out from under me and I felt myself drop Isabelle. She screamed, or maybe it was me that screamed. As I tumbled downward, I hit a rock that was jutting outward, and suddenly, I was free falling. Maybe I screamed again, or maybe it was Isabelle. I hit the ground-hard. Next to me, Isabelle landed with a thump. I withered around and tried to get up, but I just collapsed. I could barely move.

We must have laid there helplessly for an hour, maybe more. It began to drizzle on us, and I heard thunder booming out in the distance. My only hope was that maybe, just maybe, someone would find us.

"Madison," Isabelle groaned.

"Yeah?" I asked, army crawling towards her.

"You need to learn the difference between left and straight." She whispered. We both laughed, laying there like total lunatics.

"Madison? Isabelle?" Someone called. The voice wasn't familiar, but it was a guy...

Both Isabelle and I froze and held our breath. I closed my eyes tightly, wishing I could be home. Not here in Beacon Hills, but our old home. Our old home, with Dad, with my old friends. Someone laid their hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" The person asked.

"Do I look okay?" I growled sarcastically.

"Are you Isabelle or Madison?" Another person asked, it was Scott. So Scott and his friend were here, and they had found Isabelle and me.

"Who are you talking too?" I asked.

"DOES IT MATTER?" Scott growled.

"Yes, yes it does." I said, matter-of-factly.

Someone sighed. The other person said, "Can someone just answer? We need to get the two of you home."

I opened my eyes and sat up. Scott and his friend were normal. Next to me, Isabelle slowly sat up too. I looked at Scott, then the other person. The other person was older then Scott with black hair and green eyes.

"Who's he?" I asked Scott.

"That's Derek. Now which twin are you?" Scott replied.

"Madison." I said.

"Isabelle," Isabelle groaned.

"Neither of you guys were bitten... Right?" Derek asked.

"No... Why?" Isabelle asked.

Scott looked at Derek, then said, "It doesn't matter, now we need to get you guys back home. If anyone bothers asking you what happened, say someone chased you and you got lost. You didn't see who, you just ran... Okay?"

"Yeah," Isabelle and I said at the same time. With that, Derek and Scott helped us to our feet and began to lead us through the woods. After a few minutes, they practically had to carry us. For the first time in my life I felt completely helpless. There was nothing I could do. I was powerless.


	5. Chapter 5: A lot to learn

**Wow! Lots of views! Thank you everyone. I really hope you guys like it! Please leave comments, I can take the criticism! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, although it's pretty short!**

We were lead to a small, backstreet road, which really looked out of place with all of the foliage around. There was a small car parked there which we were lead to.

"Get in," Scott commanded.

Neither Isabelle nor I argued, we just hopped into the back. As soon as we were in Derek just left. He didn't say anything, he just took off into the woods. Scott hopped into the driver's seat and started the car. After a few tries, the car came to life with a vroom. Isabelle buckled her seat belt, but I didn't even bother. Scott drove us through town, stopping the car in front of our house.

"How did you know where we lived?" I asked.

"You're mother" He answered. I don't know if he was joking or serious, but I didn't say anything after that.

When he dropped us off, we both shuffled towards our door and knocked on it. My mother came to the door, except she didn't look the same. Her eyes were rimmed with red from crying. Her make-up was smeared and her hair was snarled. She wore PJs and in her hand was a bottle of who-knows-what.

"Isabelle, Madison?" She asked, swaying from one side to the other.

"Mom! You're drunk!" I gasped, staring at her.

"What happened? Are you guys' o-okay?" My mother stuttered.

"We're fine. Someone chased us... And we ran, then we got lost." I repeated the lie that Scott told me to say.  
"Who?" My mother asked.  
"I don't know... We didn't see the face." Isabelle said. She and I looked at each other with a meaningful glance that said _talk-about-this-in-private_. I turned to face my mother again. She was definitely drunk. I wondered if she called the cops or not. If she did, she needed to call them off.

"Mom, did you call the cops." I asked.

"Hmm? The cops, oh yeah." My mother mumbled, "I remember them. Sheriff Stilinski is pretty nice."

"Mom! Did you call the cops just now!" Isabelle asked.

"What, why would I call the cops?" My mom groaned.

"Mom? What did you do after we went missing?" I demanded. She looked up at me blankly. Her green eyes were empty and vacant... Like someone came and drained all of the life out of her. I repeated myself, "What did you do when we went missing."

"Well, Melissa and I looked for you, then I came home. I was thirsty so I got something to drink." My mother paused, starring off into the distance, "I'm not quite sure what happened after that."

"Okay then, I think it's time you go to bed, okay mom?" Isabelle suggested. My mother nodded and Isabelle and I guided her to bed. As soon as she was laying down, we raced up the stairs. We ended up in Isabelle's room, sitting cross legged on her bed, glancing around nervously.

"We need to find out what happened." I whispered.

"Seriously, I have no idea what happened." Isabelle answered, "But I do know that Mom's gonna make us start school tomorrow... And whatever happened, it happened for a reason."


	6. Chapter 6: Finding Answers

**Wow! Thanks for all of the views everyone! I really hope you enjoy this! Please leave suggestions!**

Isabelle and I have to share a car, and today, I ended up driving... Which was not a good thing. I was so worried and nervous from the previous night, my hands were shaking. Several times the car nearly swerved of the road due to my poor driving. When I finally managed to park the car, my parking was crooked, and took up two spaces.  
"I should re-park." I said, my hands still shaking.

"Nah, its fine." Isabelle answered, casually flipping her hair back.

Isabelle had insisted that we wore matching clothes, because, according to her "everyone loves twins". We had tight blue tank tops with jean jackets over them and jean capris. We had our hair back in waterfall braids, mine on the left, Isabelle's on the right. As soon as we stepped out of the car together, I felt several pairs of eyes fall onto us.

"This is going to be torture." Isabelle mumbled.

I glanced down at my schedule. Calculus first period. Definitely torture. So far, Isabelle and I had one class together, and that was civics. The rest of the day I would have to survive on my own. Self-consciously I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jean jacket.

"Hey, look, we're not the only twins!" Isabelle elbowed me and pointed to two blonde boys walking into the building too.

"Cool." I said, but I really wasn't interested. I was just looking around at the other people that I would soon know to be my classmates. For now though, they were total strangers.

"So you guys are twins?" Someone asked, behind me. Isabelle and I spun around to see a brown haired girl with the same brown eyes and tan skin.

"Yeah, I'm Madison" I introduced myself.

"And I'm Isabelle" She said after me.

"Cool. My name's Sasha." The girl said, then continued, "Are you guy's identical twins? Ethan and Aiden are identical twins, you know... Except Ethan's gay."

"That's nice." I mumbled.

"You guys are straight, right?" Sasha asked. Isabelle and I nodded.

"So can I see your guy's schedule? We might have some classes together." Sasha said, grabbing my paper as soon as I pulled it out of my pocket. She snatched Isabelle's paper as well, mentally comparing our schedules to her own.

"Hmmm..." It looks like I have chemistry with you," Sasha said, pointing to me, then pointing to Isabelle she said, "And gym with you."

"Cool," Isabelle said with a laugh, "It's good to know SOMEONE here other than Madison."

"I can imagine," Sasha said, "My younger sister is a freshman this year and she's been flipping out lately."

"Well, I have to get to Calculus, see you Sasha. Bye Isabelle." I gave them a little wave before heading off to find my locker and get to calculus. After shoving my stuff into my locker, I grabbed my books and raced to class.

I didn't really talk to anyone in calculus, but in chemistry, Sasha introduced me to some of her friends.

"This is Allison Argent and Lydia Martin," Sasha said. They didn't say hi, or welcome to beacon hills, they just smiled at me and nodded. She introduced me to some of her friends, but the only other person I remembered was Scott. The same Scott that was there with the crazy toe lady. Derek wasn't there, I guessed he was older.

For my free period, I tracked down Isabelle and basically dragged her away from a cute guy to get to the library.

"What's SOOO important that you have to use up my free period?" Isabelle demanded angrily.

"Well, I was thinking about what happened and it gave me a little idea." I whispered, "Remember how last night was a full moon... And Scott and Derek and that crazy lady had fangs... and claws... and fur..."

Isabelle stared at me in shock, her blue eyes wide with disbelief, "You don't seriously think they're werewolves, do you?"

"Or something like it... Recently there have been several accounts or rabid mountain lion attacks, but what if they weren't mountain lions? What if it was like that crazy girl going one a werewolf killing spree... Or something like that." I suggested.

"And you call me paranoid. This is crazy. I'm going back to hang out with Seth." Isabelle growled, and she stalked away.

"Fine." I hissed and decided to go find Scott. Maybe he could give me the answers I wanted.


	7. Chapter 7: Learning the truth

**There are so many veiws! Thank you so much guys, I really appreciate everyone reading my stuff. Please tell me what you think! I tried to make this chapter longer, but tell me if it's too long :D**

I never found Scott. It was like he was avoiding me. I didn't quite have that perfect first day where you make all sorts of friends either, but I did meet a lot of people, thanks to Isabelle and Sasha.

That night, my mother Isabelle and I sat at the dinner table in silence. We wanted to talk about the divorce between my mother and father that my mom never mentioned, but no one knew what to say. Finally, my mother stuck her chin out there and spoke up, "Look, girls, I meant to tell you about the divorce. Your father and I just kept fighting, we couldn't keep it up. I'm so sorry you girls found out the way you did."

I poked at my spaghetti that sat untouched on my plate with my plastic fork. It wasn't that I wasn't hungry, in fact, I was starving... I just didn't want to eat. I took a sip of my water, the glass was nearly full, but it wasn't like I would be able to drink it all.

I glanced at Isabelle. Like me, her food remained untouched. She used her fork to twirl the spaghetti around and then lift it up and drop it back down onto her plate.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't tell us." Isabelle grumbled.

"I didn't want you guys to stay with him." Mom whispered, "I wanted you guys to be safe."

I wanted to protest. I wanted to understand why my mother had lied. I wanted to know why she didn't tell me earlier. My mind was racing, but I focused on memories of my father.

"I'm stuffed." I mumbled. I stood up, pushed my chair in, and then stormed up the stairs. Once in my room, I shut the door. Then I got on my computer and began to research more on were wolves.

There was nothing new, or interesting that I didn't know about. It was all the same. Besides, maybe they weren't werewolves, maybe my over active imagination was making me think that they were. Groaning at all the possibilities, I decided to research the supposed "rabid mountain lion" attacks, and then regular wolf hunting methods. I compared everything I found, the similarities with prey, the differences in the attacks. Someone knocked on the door, making me jump. I closed the tab about the attacks that I had open, then shut my lap top, before calling out, "Yeah, yeah! Come in!"

Isabelle swung open the door, being sure to close it behind her, before heading over to sit on my bed. Staring at me she said, "I was thinking about the werewolf stuff you said earlier today... I think you're right. We need to tail Scott. Maybe we'll find out some stuff... And... I was listening in on one of his conversations with Allison during calculus... And he-he said something about us."

"What did he say?!" I demanded with a gasp.

"I-I couldn't tell." Isabelle lied. I gave her my best death stare, but she just looked away guiltily.

Derek POV

I paced around angrily, listening to Scott blabber on about the twins, wondering if he would ever stop talking. Every few seconds, his annoying little friend, Stiles, would add something about them. I already knew why the twins smelled the way they did. Why the seemed to have an in-human aura. Scott went on to talk about how one of them had a hunch on what they were. Screw Scott's stupid tidbits.

"Hey, hey! Are you even listening to us?" Stiles asked.

I turned to glare at him, flatly saying, "No, why would I?"

"Look, I know you don't care, but this is important!" Scott said.

"You want to know why they're different? Why they smell strange? I already know." I barked.

"And you haven't told us?" Stiles whined.

"Well you haven't given me a chance to with all of your talking." I growled. Stiles held his hands up in mock surrender with his little girly noised. Scott glared at me silently. Once I they stayed silent for their world record of five seconds, I continued talking, "They smell that way because they are twins. In some ancient legends, identical twins have magical connections. Their aura is like a double aura, reflected in a mirror."

"Sooo, one twin will be evil and one will be good?" Stiles interrupted me.

"When did I ever say that?" I snarled at him, "Just because their auras are reflected doesn't mean one will be evil and one will be good, just that they're the same. It's like-" I froze, listening intently. I could hear the heartbeats, not of Stiles and Scott, but two other ones... At the same beat, at the same time. Their breathing in and out, and the occasional shuffle of their feet as they repositioned. Glancing around I said, "They're here."

I listened hard, did I just hear someone cuss? The twins were amazingly good at being silent, but they were somewhere in here.

"Scott, did anyone follow you here?" I asked turning to him.

"Of course not," He replied, looking around and straining his ears. I inhaled deeply, smelling perfume. Girl perfume. I could smell them and hear them, but I had no clue where they were. Scott turned in a full circle yelling, "Madison, Isabelle, come on out!"

Then, from my right, one of the twins appeared, walking towards us. From the left, the other twin appeared, both of them walking at the same, casual pace.

"How'd you get here?" Scott demanded angrily.

"Yeah! How did you get here? And what are you even doing here?" Stiles followed along like some sort of sidekick.

"We followed you." One of the twins said casually. Scott's jaw dropped to the floor, and I shot him a "yeah-sure-you-weren't-followed-at-all" look.

"We want answers," The other twin said.


	8. Chapter 8: Living

**Hey guys! I really hope you've like all of my chapters so far. Thank you SOOOO much for reading all of this way. Please tell me what you think should happen! This chapter is back in Madison's point of view, tell me who you think I should write as next, or if I should stay as Madison! Once again, thanks! :D**

**DG217**

Derek, Stiles and Scot starred at me for at least five seconds at a time before turning their heads to stare at Isabelle. I was seriously temped to just laugh at the priceless expressions of shock on their faces (Well, shock on Stiles and Scott's faces, pure anger on Derek's face). I could see Isabelle was trying not to smile either, but she allowed herself an evil smirk.

"What do you want?" Stiles asked, trying to sound annoyed, "Cuz this here is an- an all guys club... For GAY guys!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Where's Danny? And Ethan? Anyways, for a gay guy, you sure like that Lydia girl a lot. This is more like a werewolf club." I retorted.

"Fine." Scott said with a sigh, "Since you already know we're werewolves, what is it that you want to know."

"So you are werewolves!" Isabelle gasped in shock, "Do you turn into wolves on the full moon? Have you guys killed anyone before? Oh, oh! Are you guys like a pack or something?"

Derek sighed, "That would be my cue to leave."

He began to walk towards me, but before he could pass me, I stood in front of him, arms spread out to block his way, "Wait!" I commanded. Ignoring me, he pushed me to the side and continued to head off towards his car. I glanced at Isabelle, She was standing in front of an anxious looking Scott and a VERY nervous looking Stiles. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Stiles wet his pants. Leaving Scott and Stiles to the wrath of my sister I turned to follow Derek. When I reached his car, he was gone. Nowhere to be seen. I turned in a full circle, not bothering to call out his name. Spinning around the second time, I almost jumped when I found myself face to face with him.

"You're a foolish, clueless human. What do you think you're doing?" He barked.

"Uh..." I mumbled, unsure of what to say.

"You're afraid. That's why you want answers, but trust me, your life will be much better if you stay out of the supernatural side of the world." He basically summed up most of my thoughts (Well, not the staying out part, but the being afraid and wanting answers).

"Don't you think I deserve to know?" I retorted, definitely not the best comeback since I wasn't sure how I deserved it, "If I don't know, I will spend the rest of my life helpless. Wondering about everything around me."

"Yeah? Well it's better than dying. Then not living a life at all." Derek spat.

"As a human I won't stand a chance." I mumbled, an idea springing to life inside of me, "but as a werewolf-"

"NO!" Derek cut me off. He didn't say anything after that. He just hopped into his car and left. I crossed my arms across my chest, starring at where his car had disappeared. _Why are boys SO stupid? _ I wondered to myself. But I wasn't mad, in fact, I was elated. I had an idea. One that I considered to be a very good idea.

I walked back inside. Scott and Stiles sat in the same places they were earlier and Isabelle was leaning against the wall. Seeing me enter, Isabelle barked at them, "Well talk! Tell her everything you told me."

"Okay, as you know, Derek and I are werewolves. We're part of a pack with Isaac and Cora." Scott began shakily with a nervous glance at Isabelle, "Stiles, Lydia and Allison are normal humans... But they're in on the secret. Allison is a were wolf hunter, Lydia was bitten, but she's immune, and Stiles was there when I was bitten... Kind of."

Scott went on, and continued well past what he told Isabelle, filling us in with every little detail on werewolves. Once Isabelle made sure she knew EVERYTHING (including how many times he and Allison had sex, and the where he normally got his hair cut), she nodded to me, but speaking to Stiles and Scott as well, demanded, "Are you sure that's all?"

I rolled my eyes at her and mouthed the word PARANOID. Stiles had no clue what I was saying, but Scott read my lips and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Isabelle hissed, looking ready to rip Scott's throat out. I felt myself giggle, but I pretended to cough. Isabelle raised an eyebrow at me suspiciously, but she didn't pay me much attention.

"Okay Isabelle, I think it's time we go home. Mom will be waiting for us." I said, grabbing her arm and tugging her away slowly.

Ω

I stared at myself in the mirror, checking my hair and make-up one more time. Upon Isabelle's insistence, my hair was curled (by her, of course) and it was actually looking pretty. She had applied bronze eye shadow, making my eyes pop, and of course, she added mascara. Lots and lots of mascara. I briefly wondered if it was all too much, but then I remembered what Isabelle said about how everyone would be dressed like me, and the idea of not being the only one overly dressed made me feel a little better.

To wear, Isabelle chose out a strapless white dress to match with her black dress. They were the same style, both silky, yet slightly clingy. The dresses went down to our knees. I placed my hands on my hips, proud of the figure that the dress revealed. I glanced at Isabelle, standing in her high heels and waiting for me at the door. That's where I drew the line of "Matching twins" and I settled for a simple pair of flats.

"Hurry up Madison!" Isabelle whined tapping her foot. I wondered how she could tap her foot like that when she was practically walking on nails, "Madison! This is going to be our first high school party! We can't arrive late, no matter what!"

I gave Isabelle a deadly glare, but she ignored me, "I already told you! I REALLY don't want to go."

"Well you really will when I promise you that afterwards I'll give you 100 dollars just for going." Isabelle said, smirking.

"Dang, we're late! Let's get going!" I said, with newfound enthusiasm. I raced out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door before Isabelle could say another word, hopping in the front seat and honking for Isabelle to hurry up.


	9. Chapter 9: Trouble with Twins

**Wow! Thank you for all of the views guys! I really hope you like this. This chapter takes place in episode four. I know it's not the latest one, but it's one of my favorites, so I just decided to start here! Tell me what you think! :D**

Isabelle and I leaned closer to the entrance of the boy's locker room, straining our ears to hear what Stiles and Scott were talking about. Isabelle made it official that we were now stalking them to find out everything we needed to know, which, in my opinion was a pretty stupid idea.

"I looked everywhere," Scott mumbled, "It's like he just walked away. Left his car, left his dog..."

"Okay, was he like-could he be a virgin maybe?" Stiles asked, curiously, "Did he look like a virgin, was he-virginal?"

"No," Scott said flatly, "definitely not. Deaton makes me have sex with all of his clients, it's a new policy."

I glanced at Isabelle and she snickered quietly. I would have loved to see the look on Stiles face at the moment.

"No, I don't know if he's a virgin-And why are you talking like he's already dead?" Scott said, "He's just missing."

"Missing, and presumed dead because he's probably a virgin, Scott." Stiles began to blabber on, "You know who else is a virgin? ME! I'm a virgin, okay. And you know what that means? My lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life. Okay? I need to have sex. Like right now! Someone needs to have sex with me. Like today! Like someone needs to sex me now!"

I glanced at Isabelle. We were both virgins, but Scott and Stiles never said anything about sacrifices.

"Alright, I'll do it." Another voice said. _Danny._ I thought, snickering as Stiles gasped.

"What?" Stiles stuttered.

"Come to my place at nine. Plan to stay the night-I like to cuddle." Danny said.

"That was so sweet, are you kidding?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, I'm kidding." I could almost see Danny rolling his eyes.

"Okay, you don't toy with a guy's emotions like that, Danny. It's not attractive." Stiles scolded.

Then the Coach began to yell, something about being fat. I glanced at Isabelle and we both walked off, not really sure what to think about what we heard. Suddenly, half way down the hallway, we both cracked up. All that Danny and Stiles said, and the fact that we were facing weird voo-doo like threats. We leaned over, and I laughed so hard I started to get a cramp in my stomach. I gave Isabelle a small wink as we finally managed to calm down with only a few giggles and snickers.

I went to go run cross-country, which was what Scott was doing. I figured I would get a chance to ask him about what was going on then. Everyone went outside, dressed to run. Coach blew the whistle and we took off. I saw Scott and Isaac sprinting past me, so I tried to put a little speed on it to get a chance to talk to him, but by the time I passed most of the crowd, he and Isaac were gone. And so were the twins. Hadn't Scott said something about them being part of the Alpha pack? I was cut off by a scream. I turned to see people gathering in a circle around a figure tied to the trunk of the tree. A dead person. Suddenly, police were there, telling everyone to back off. I saw Sheriff Stilinski talking to Stiles, and then to Coach.

"NOTHING TO SEE HERE!" Coach yelled. I rolled my eyes, a dead body. Sure coach. He continued, trying to persuade everyone to back off, "Probably just some homeless kid."

"NOOO! Oh god, No!" A blond haired girl ran forward, tears running down her cheek. She was held back by an officer.

Scott, Stiles and Isaac walked away from the crowd, talking to each other nervously. Isaac was a werewolf, I recalled. They were probably talking about some werewolf thing... Without me. I know I wasn't quite part of their group, but I should know about whatever was going on.

I trotted up behind them, hearing Stiles say, "Yeah, you mean like they had no idea what happened?"

"Nah, nah, they knew." Isaac growled.

"He was strangled with a grad. Am I the only one recognizing the lack of were wolf-ittude in these murders?"

"Oh, you think it's a coincidence? They turn up and people start dying?" Isaac demanded.

"Well, no." Stiles retorted, "But I still don't think it's them."

Isaac and Stiles turned to Scott expectantly, waiting to see what he had to say. The stopped walking. Stiles crossed his arms and said, "Scott? Up to you."

"Uh-I don't know yet." He concluded.

"You don't you yet?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well-well, he's got a point." Scott motioned towards Isaac. Stiles threw Isaac a nasty look. Scott went on, "Seriously dude, human sacrifices."

"Scott! Your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear, and if I were to stab you right now, it would just magically heal, but you're telling me you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices." Stiles whined, throwing his hands in the air.

"That's a good point too." Scott said turning to a frustrated Isaac.

"I don't care." Isaac growled, "They killed that kid. They killed the girl that saved me. And I'm going to kill them too."

Isaac turned around, angrily, only to see me, hands on my hips, watching them. He nearly jumped in surprise. Scott and Stiles turned to see me too, and Stiles groaned, doing a face/palm.

"Sacrifices? Seems like you left out some important details." I scolded Scott and Stiles.

"What is she talking about?" Isaac asked nervously.

"Okay, we kind of forgot to mention that along with the Alpha pack there have been... Sacrifices." Scott mumbled.

"What? You're telling her?" Isaac gasped.

"Yeah, I heard. The virgins, right? " I hissed.

Scott and Stiles glanced at me in surprise. Isaac was angrily demanding what I knew and I was giving them all my best evil face.

"Think you owe me a better explanation. Without leaving anything out?" I growled.

Ω

Later that day, during French, Allison fell asleep. I wasn't necessarily friends with her, but I knew she was with Scott and them.

"Allison! Wake up!" I prodded at her, but she just mumbled and turned her head. I pretended to be working as the teacher stalked down the aisle.

"Madam Moiselle, Madam Moiselle Argent?" Ms. Morelle asked.

Allison woke with a start, looking around in confusion. I pressed my forehead against the desk, groaning inwardly. Ms. Morelle said something else in French that I didn't catch. Allison mumbled an apology right as the bell rang. I got up, shuffling away, glancing backwards at Allison, who was sitting with Ms. Morelle.

I glanced back at Allison one more time before running off to my next class. Civics... One of the few classes that I had with Isabelle... And Scott... And Isaac.

Sadly, during class, I was stuck at the far end of the class room, and I couldn't hear the obvious argument going on between Isaac and Scott.

"Mr. Harris, may I use the restroom please?" Isaac asked, out of nowhere. Mr. Harris nodded. As Isaac began to walk towards the door, Scott jumped up too, asking to use the restroom as well.

"One at a time." Mr. Harris said.

"But I really have to go. Like medical emergency have to go." Scott protested.

"Mr. McCall, if your bladder suddenly exploded and urine began to pour from every orphism, I would still respond one at a time."

"Is that enough hyperbole for you, or would you like me to come up with something more... vivid." Mr. Harris demanded.

"No, no, that's pretty good." Scott sat down with a defeated sigh.

Bangs echoed out from the hall, everyone filed out, Mr. Harris first. Isaac stood over one of the twins... The other twins.

It looked like Ethan. I guessed that because Danny was there, crouching down next to him. I glanced at Scott, who looked confused.

"Isaac, what the hell did you do?" Mr. Harris asked.

After Mr. Harris went on about Isaac getting detention, the bell rang and everyone walked away. Isaac and Scott walked off together, and I trotted to follow them.

"Aiden did it... To frame me!" Isaac growled.

"Don't let it bother you, it's just lunchtime detention." Scott said soothingly.

"Yeah, no biggy!" I chatted, trying to be helpful. Both Isaac and Scott turned to glare at me.

"They're just trying to get to you!" Scott said.

"And we can get back at them." I added enthusiastically. We reached Isaac's locker.

"It's not just me." Isaac said in response to Scott. We both followed his gaze to where Aiden was flirting with Lydia. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I knew Scott and Isaac probably could.

"What?" Scott growled.

"Now they're getting to you." Isaac said with a smirk.

Looking between Scott and Isaac I said, "Exactly why we should do the same to them!"

Both of them ignored me, walking off to their next classes, so I just went off to chemistry, feeling a little bummed and a little hopeful. Chemistry was boring, as usual. Half way through class, I left to use the restroom. I didn't really have to go, but I just wanted something to do. As I was walking down the hall way, I heard a banging noise, from down the hall... And yelling. I ran into a small corridor that was deserted. The janitor's closet was shut and blocked by a vending machine. Growling came from inside. I stood, starring at the door.

Suddenly, Scott ran past me, throwing the vending machine to the side and opening the door.

I walked forward, as Scott pushed Isaac out of the janitor's closet, yelling at him. Allison walked out slowly, holding one of her arms.

"It's not his fault." She mumbled.

"I know" Scott answered her.

"I guess now we know they want to do more than just get you angry, they want to get someone hurt." Scott said.

"So are we going to do something?" I asked. Allison, Scott and Isaac looked at me as if noticing me for the first time.

"Yeah," Scott answered me, "We're going to get them angry. Really angry. "

"Yay!" I cheered.

"I have an idea." Allison whispered.

Isaac, Scott and I glanced at her eagerly. Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she told us her plan.


	10. Chapter 10: Bikes and Bitches

**Guys, thank you SOOOO much for all the views. This is still in Season 3 episode 4, right where I left off. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to PM me or leave a review! Tell me what you think. **

I could hear the bell ringing inside the building, but I knew that I would be late to class. Isaac, Allison and I stood outside, next to Aiden's bike as Allison and I worked on hijacking it. We already gave Isabelle and Scott the main gears that we needed to give them, but there were still several nuts and bolts that we needed to work with.

"Pass me your pocket knife again." Allison mumbled, working frantically on a piece of metal that wouldn't budge. I passed her the knife, and she used it like a crowbar to push the metal up.

"How long is this going to take?" Isaac asked nervously.

"We're done," I declared, standing up a second before Allison. She passed me the small piece of metal and my pocket knife, I shoved them both into my purse. Isaac hopped on the bike, and Allison gave him the basic 101 of motorcycle riding. Using Allison's phone, I took a picture and sent it to Scott and Isabelle.

I passed Allison back her phone as Isaac took off, zooming through the school. Laughing, Allison and I ran after him into the building. We were way behind him, but that was good. We heard the bike come to a screeching stop up ahead, and peeking around a corner, Allison and I watched as Aiden yelled, "Get off my bike!"

**Meanwhile: Isabelle's POV**

Scott and I walked into class, our book bags heavy from the motorcycle gear Allison shoved into them. Scott sat on one side of the twins, and I put myself on the other side. The twins glanced between us, but turned their attention to the teacher as the bell rang. My phone beeped, and I glanced down to see a picture of Isaac on Aiden's motorcycle. With a smile I unzipped my book bag and pulled out some of the gear.

"I wonder what this does." I asked.

The twins turned to stare at me. Scott, on the other side of them pulled out his own piece of gear, a wheel like thing, and spun it on his finger. "This looks important." He said with a smile, "I honestly have no clue what this does."

Both the twins turned their heads to a _Vroom _sound out in the hall way. Aiden stood up so fast his chair nearly fell down, and raced out of the class room.

"Wait! Aiden, don't!" Ethan called. I snickered, but shut up when Ethan gave me the death stare. I could now hear Isaac riding down the hallway clearly, and wished I was outside to see the look on Aiden's face.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Blake mumbled, walking out in the hallway. Everyone else slowly followed, and we all surrounded Aiden, standing next to his bike, his helmet in his hand. I stood with Scott and Isaac, my hands folded across my chest. Allison and Madison walked up to join us, glaring at Aiden.

"You have got to be kidding me. You realize this will result in suspension," Mrs. Blake barked. We all laughed quietly, ignoring the death glares from Ethan and Aiden. Turning to Allison I chuckled, "Last class of the day, you've got to love it!"

She and I high fived each other, then I turned and high fived Madison. Once Mrs. Blake announced that we wouldn't need to stay for the last five minutes of class, Madison and I sprinted down the hall way, making it to the car in record timing. We wanted to be the first ones out.

I hopped into the driver's seat, since I was obviously the better driver, and pulled us out of the parking lot.

"Isabelle, you should have seen the look on Aiden's face!" Madison laughed, leaning over and clutching her stomach, "He was FURIOUS!"

We both giggled, I pictured Aiden running out into the hallway and finding Isaac on his bike. I turned to Madison and put on my best angry face growling in a suede deep voice, "Get off my bike!"

Madison had another fit of giggles before saying, "No, no, it was more like this," and in a super thick, low voice she growled, "Hey, get off my bike!"

We both had another set of laughing fits. By the time I had finally calmed down enough to drive straight, we were already home. Stumbling out of the car like drunk people, we made our way inside to work on homework and turn on some music.

Eventually I finished up and just started watching TV. I didn't bother checking on Madison, she was probably done too. She was always done before me. I pressed the buttons on the remote control to change the channel, but suddenly, it wasn't working. The TV kept playing some commercial about cleaning stuff. I jammed my fingers onto the buttons of the remote control, but they were useless. Frustrated, I threw the remote across the room then went to manually turn the television off. With the TV off and nothing fun to do, I crawled into bed. I curled up under the covers. It was a little breezy in here. Did my mom or Madison have a window open?

I walked over to Madison's room, knocking on the door lightly. I didn't hear her regular "Go away" or even a "Come in".

"Madison? Madi, you in there?" I called, knocking on the door again. No answer. Chills ran up and down my spine and I turned the door knob with sweaty hands, afraid of what I might find inside Madison's room. Closing my eyes, I swung the door wide open.

Nothing happened. Madison didn't scream at me, and I wasn't attacked by a monster. I opened one eye at a time, astonished to find her window wide open and rope, tied to something on the roof, trailing down past her window. The worst part was, I knew exactly where she was going.

"MADISON!" I hissed, "You BITCH!"


	11. Chapter 11: Werewolf Bite

**Okay guys, there are SOOOO many views, I just wanted to say thank you so much to everyone who's read this far. I know this chapter is a little short, but I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think and what should happen. I'm not quite sure how well this chapter flows together, so tell me what I can do to make the next chapter better!  
Darkgravit217 3**

I raced through the trees. I didn't know how long it would take for Isabelle to find out I was gone. _Obviously not long_, I thought with a grimace as my phone rang. I ignored the first five calls from Isabelle, but after her fifth one I just pulled my phone out of my pocket and threw it behind me, still running at a reasonably good pace… For a human.

But I didn't want to be a human. I couldn't be human. _This was for my own safety, and Isabelle's_… I repeated that lie in my head over and over again. I wish I could have taken the car, but I couldn't risk alerting Isabelle. My feet began to hurt and I slowed to a fast walk, every few seconds shifting back into a jog again. I knew my way to **_The Place_**, but I was a little unsure about my surroundings. When I followed Scott there, it was so much easier.

Finally, I reached the rundown place. It wasn't as rundown as Derek's old house (according to Scott), but it was still pretty awful looking to me.

"Derek!" I called, I didn't bother going inside, I knew he could hear me.

"Derek's not here," Someone said. I turned to see a girl with black hair and tanned skin. She looked familiar, but I had no clue who she was. At first I thought she was the crazy Alpha girl with the toe-claws.

"Who are you?" I asked her. _Might as well be direct_, I figured.

"My name's Cora. I'm Derek's sister." Cora said, putting he hands on her hips.

"Are you an Alpha?" I asked, staring at her. She was definitely a werewolf, she had that "Wolfy Look" to her. She glared at me with her amber eyes. No wonder she looked familiar, she was practically a girl version of Derek.

"I'm not an Alpha. Go away, Derek's not here." Cora lied. It was such an obvious lie. I could always tell when people were lying… Except for Isabelle. But in my opinion, Isabelle doesn't count.

"Derek's here." I protested.

"No, he's not." Cora growled.

"He is to, you're lying." I said, probably sounding like one of those spoiled little kids. Then, turning to face the house, I yelled, "DEREK! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"

"HUSH UP!" Cora demanded, "And go away. DEREK. IS. NOT. HERE!"

"Yes he is, I know you're lying." I answered.

"Oh will you PLEASE shut up?" Another voice asked. Derek's voice. I turned to see him, hands folding across his chest, glaring at Cora and me.

"Told you so," I said, raising my head a little bit more and straightening my back to make myself taller. Cora growled angrily, mumbling incoherent stuff to herself. I turned back to Derek who had that same, unamused look on his face.

"I had a pole stabbed through my chest today. I am not in a good mood, so hurry up and spit it out." Derek barked angrily. I looked closely and realized how bloody he was. I made a face seeing where most of the blood was and realizing that was probably where he was stabbed through.

"You know what I want" I said, matching his low, flat tone.

"And you know my answer." He answered.

"You and Cora sure have a whole lot in common." I mumbled. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"I. Want. You. To. Bite. Me." I growled.

"Go home." Cora hissed.

"No! I'm not leaving till I get what I came for." I answered.

"Fine." Derek said, rolling his eyes, "Scott won't be happy though."

"Then he won't have to know." I answered flatly.

Derek just laughed, "He'll smell you a mile away!"

I blushed a little bit, remembering how much wolves could smell, how much werewolves could smell… How much I would be able to smell.

"Do you want to hear a story, before I bite you? In case you want to change your mind?" Derek asked, staring at me.

"W-what? Story?" I stuttered in confusion. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"The last time someone asked for the bite, he turned into a monster. A kanima. It did work eventually. You know, after he killed all those people. You know why that happened? Well, it had something to do with his parents, you know. Seeing some similarities?" Derek growled.

"Jackson." I whispered. Scott told me, and now here I was. Foolishly following in Jackson's footsteps. As if they didn't have enough problems. They didn't need ANOTHER kanima.

Turning up to look Derek in the eye, I said, "I'm not Jackson."  
Derek took a step closer. Two steps. His face morphed into his more wolfish form. The hair, the fangs, the red eyes. I told myself not to step back. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain of a bite. Anything really. I could almost feel his hot breath on my neck when I heard her voice.

Isabelle. Of course, she had to come ruin my moment. She screamed, "Madison!"

"BITE ME!" I hissed. Did Derek laugh? Laugh? How was this funny, Isabelle was probably going to slaughter me. Suddenly, my shoulder felt like it was on fire. I opened my eyes to see blood spilling from bite marks on my right shoulder. Derek and Cora were gone, and Isabelle was staring at me as if I was insane. Maybe I was insane, but I could almost feel myself changing now… Now, I was a werewolf.


End file.
